undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 26
Will was on much more alert now, after seeing that group kill one of their own to escape and wanted to be careful that they didnt run into any of them since they were in "their territory". They'd reached the last building and looking down the alley that they had climbed up the ladder to get to the roof, Wil saw it was clear before he turned to his Karen and Lewis. Lewis was currently gripping his new High Powered Pistol as he looked around nervously keeping an eye out for the group they'd seen. Karen however was getting over the rotting hanging guy and Will had quickly decided that the rate it was going it was better she was sick now, just in case they faced a even more disgusting zombie "hey Lewis, mind going down the ladder first?" Will asked and Lewis shaked his head before heading down the ladder slowly but carefully. Nodding Will turned to Karen and looked at her while she raised an eyebrow "you aint got rid of him so we're alone, have you?" Karen jokinly asked and Will shook his head before looking away so he didnt have to watch. "you know i've been wondering whether we'll ever come across a zombie with half its head missing and its brain sliding out" Will stated and was rewarded with the sound of Karen throwing up onto the roof top "yeh, best to always let it out than hold it in" Will finished shouldering the back back and crossbow on his back. "asshole" Karen mumbled once she had finished and Will chuckled before picking up the wrapped up tent and looking over the roof and saw Lewis was ready to catch it so he threw it down to the man. "you want to go next?" Will asked Karen who had walked over to the ladder. "you gonna me sick again?" Karen asked and Will chuckled and shook his head so she began climbing down the ladder trying to hide a small laugh at Will's techniques. However when all of them had got down to the bottom with all the supplies, they heard a noise coming from one side of the alley and watched as a load of zombies began to pour down in their direction "oh shit" Lewis exclaimed before beginning to run the other way quickly followed by Karen and Will who dropped the tent on the ground deciding to leave it. Soon though when the three reached the end of the alley they found that it wasnt any better as too many to count zombie heads turned in their direction at the scent of living flesh. "head down the next alley" Will shouted whacking a zombie that had come towards him with his crowbar before joining Karen and Lewis and running to the next alley. Unluckily though, Lewis managed to get to the alley but zombies soon cut off Will and Karen from joining him. "get back to the motel, we'll go another way" Will shouted to Lewis who agreed and ran down the alley which lucky for him was clear. Looking around Will quickly noticed a weak spot in the zombie and herd and smashed his way through it with the crowbar, quickly followed by Karen who had also abandoned the sleeping bag. Once they had cleared the zombie herd a little, Karen pointed out an alley to Will and the pair quickly rushed over it and chucked their weapons and the bag over before Will helped Karen climb up by lifting her quickly. Once she had got over she banged the fence as Will prepared to jump "come on!!!!" she shouted before stepping back as Will done a running jump at the fence and managed to grab onto the top, however as he was climbing over a zombie grabbed his foot making him jump slightly but enough for him to loose his grip and fall luckily onto the same side Karen was. Unluckily though, Will fell hard and ended up with his knife at his side cutting into his leg, resulting in him letting out a shout of agony at the pain. Meanwhile Karen just stared in shock at his wound as blood came out and then to the many zombies beginning to bang onto the one fence that seperated them from the two. ---- Sitting with the old couple like he always used to do, Anthony smiled and nodded as they once again told him their stories. However this time he wasnt really listening, he loved hearing there stories he really did but this time he had sometime on his mind and apparently they caught on with this. "are you alright Anthony? you seem distant" Elizabeth asked him and he shook his head before turning to her and giving her a smile. "i'm sorry miss. Jackson, i've just been thinking about something" Anthony stated and Elizabeth gave him a bigger smile while her husband Jethro looked at him curiously. "its ok but try not to think too much you're head will explode" Elizabeth jokinly said causing Anthony to chuckle before Jethro spoke to him. "what you thinking about? anything important? Jethro asked and Anthony shook his head. "na....I just wish I was more, you know usefull" Anthony said and the old couple actually laughed causing him to look at them confused "what?" he asked and they shook their heads. "your very usefull honey" Elizabeth said in her sweet voice but Anthony sighed before responding with "dont feel like it". "I tell you what, the RV sometimes needs a little repairing and i'm going do some repairs on it tomorrow to make sure its still running, why dont you help out me then?" Jethro asked him and Anthony looked at him and smiled. "sure" he replied and Jethro nodded glad that he has some help with doing the job before responding. "good...these old bones are not as good as they used to be" Jethro joked and all three of them laughed. ---- Sorting through the motel supplies, Aiden looked through them to see what would be easiest to sneak out. He'd been doing this for two days now so those bandits wouldnt kill a member of their group but he still felt bad about doing it....but he knew he had to. Pushing a box full of some health bars into his pocket, Aiden continued to look around before he suddenly heard the door to the room open and close and turning he found himself face to face with Bella who looked at him confused. "what you doing in here?" Bella asked him crossing her arms but Aiden couldnt figure out a proper excuse in his head to tell her and instead stumbled for words until finally speaking. "lookin?" Aiden said and Bella raised an eyebrow at him before noticing a bulge in his pockets and instantly walking towards him in a scary way before putting her hand out for whatever was in his pocket and he sighed before handing it to her. "I cannot believe your stealing!!!" Bella shouted at him as he looked down at the floor sadly "I mean do you even care for this group?!!!" Bella went on and before he realised it Aiden shouted back at her. "OF COARSE I CARE" Aiden shouted glaring shocking Bella a little to cause her to step back. "thats why i'm doing this!!!" he continued unaware of her stepping back or his own shouting "they threatened to kill the rest of this group, they already killed Faith, raped her right in front of me!!!" Bella stood there shock and wide eyed at him and hearing what he was saying felt confused but also sorry for him and regretted shouting at him. "I couldnt bear it if some else died, because of me......." Aiden finished quietly looking back down to the floor and trying to hold back the tears. After a few moments of silence Bella stepped forward towards Aiden confused. "they?" Bella asked and Aiden sighed realising he'd just told her everything. "these bandits.....we met in the woods" Aiden replied and Bella looked at him before pursing her lips and holding out the box which he took before looking at her. "go and give those bandits what you have too and then later at the time of sleep come over to my room and you can tell me everything, ok?" Bella asked and Aiden nodded so she gave him a quick hug and whispered that she was sorry before exiting the room. ---- Looking at the gathering zombies, Will quickly shook himself out of shock before he looked down to his leg to check the wound and was happy to see that the knife hadn't gone too far in so it wasn't a lot of blood...at the moment. "karen....KAREN!!!" Will shouted and she shook her head before turning to look at him still wide eyed and actually looking scared and Will quickly reliased it all was a front before and inside she was scared but it only came out in situations like this. "I need you to carry my crossbow while I lean on you for support" Will said moving himself carefully to the wall before leaning on it "I can take the back back and the crowbar" Will stated and Karen nodded walking up next to him ready to give him support. Closing his eyes briefly, Will took a deep breath before putting his hands on the wall and getting up as carefull as he can fighting back the pain before stumbling forward and landing on Karen's shoulders who thankfully held his weight. Once Will was alright, Karen picked up his crossbow and crowbar, the latter her refusing to let him carry before handing him the bag which he slung over his shoulder "lets go" Karen said and he nodded before the two slowly made their way to the other exit to the alley. "if we get attacked by zombies...we're screwed" Karen mumbled and Will chuckled. "well your supportive aint ya" Will joked but Karen just shook her head. "i'm realistic" Karen replied before looking down to his wound "how deep is it?" "not that deep, if we can find somewhere to sit for a couple minutes, we should be able to use a scarf I saw in the bag to wrap around the wound after we take it out carefully" Will answered and Karen nodded biting her lip. "will you want me to do it?" she asked but thankfully Will shook his head. "na, i'll be able to manage" he answered and she smiled but before she could come up with a joke she had in her head they both turned to a sound up ahead as a car came to a stop on the road just outside of the alley and they watched as four figures got out and were looking around. "more people...maybe they can help?" Karen said and layed down Will's crossbow before sliding Will himself against the wall "stay here" she said suddenly before jogging forward keeping hold of the crossbar and Will just stared at her before shouting out about how they might be the group that they saw before but she didnt hear him. Reaching the end of the alley Karen looked over the men making note that they was big and all right looking guys before she spoke "hey, ummm i'm Karen and I saw you and I was wondering-" but she stopped suddenly when she realised the biggest out of them all was the same guy as the one before, Tyrone, she thinks his name was. "wondering what pretty?" Tyrone asked her not hiding the fact his eyes looked down her body and she gulped inwardly backing away slightly. "oh nothing, just going to ask you if you'd seen my friend but I just remembered his in the alley behind me" she said giving a smile while gripping the crowbar tight, she could fight them but she knew she was way outnumbered, four tall big black guys against one small woman...yeh she really liked them odds. However as she was backing away her eyes glued to Tyrone, she felt herself bump into one of the other two and turned to see him right behind her smiling and she soon found herself between all four of them. Instincts kicked in and she quickly raised her crowbar but Tyrone grabbed it and threw it away before pulling her fully against him, his hand holding a knife to her throat. "now why dont you just stand still a moment for us pretty?" Tyrone asked her but before she could scream out for Will, Tyrone held his other hand to her mouth to muffle her cries before one of the other men came forward and began cutting off her shirt with his knife, giving her a few cuts on the skin due to her wiggling. These wigglingings soon stopped though as as Tyrone pressed his knife to her neck "oh no, dont do that, we'll cut up that amazing body of yours" he said in her ear and she let out a couple of sobs as she let her body fall limb as she allowed the man to continue ripping her shirt leaving her top half completelty out in the open. However before she could do anything a knife suddenly appeared through the mans head before disappearing and as the now dead man fell down, Will was revealed to be standing there a little shakily as he gripped the knife which he had taken out of his leg. Getting over her shock, she bit down hard onto Tyrone's hand who screamed in pain as blood formed before moving back giving her the time to steal the knife out of his other hand and stab him through the chest straight into the heart before turning and slashing one of the others while Will himself stabbed the remaining man. Taking a couple of steps back, Karen looked in shock as she had just killed two living people and dropped the now bloody knife while noticing Will fall back against the wall breathing hard panicking her. "Will?" she asked but the man didnt respond as his head went back and his eyes closed before he slowly fell to the floor and going unconscious "WILL?!!!!!" she screamed instantly going to his side and looking over him unsure what to do...... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues